Thermal injury remains a major medical problem throughout the world. Basic researchers are active in burn research, however, trained clinicians are needed to bridge basic science and its clinical application. This renewal application proposes a training program designed to attract and train basic scientist and clinicians in a two year fellowship program dedicated to research on the pathophysiology of burns. The goals of this training program are to mentor talented young doctors in the areas of basic research and clinical investigation, to help them design and perform successful research projects, and teach them scientific ethics and methods of scientific research. Trainees will be selected from a broad group of candidates with special efforts made to identify minority applications. Trainees work and study with a multidisciplinary group of faculty members, most of who have been working together for over 10 years. The major features of the program are didactic training and hands-on research. The basic core consists primarily of course work, seminars, lectures, trainee presentations, and laboratory experience. For the research work, a trainee is directly responsible for a primary project which he or she may propose or may be assigned and also participates in research projects of other trainees and investigators. All projects proceed under the close tutelage of a mentor, and with collaboration of other program faculty members. Candidates require either a MD or a PhD and at least two years of postdoctoral training. Research and training take place at the Shriners Burns Hospital (SBH) and the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB). SBH facilities include 40 laboratories specifically designed for research in wound healing, tissue culture, metabolism, microbiology, electron microscopy, large and small animal models, gene analysis, and stable and radioactive isotope analysis. Other UTMB facilities pertinent to the program include the Protein Chemistry Lab, the Ovine Intensive Care Unit and the Clinical Research Center. The postdoctoral fellows'contributions from both animal and human studies have led to the current use of new drugs and therapies to improve morbidity, long term outcomes and in integrating severely burned children back into society.